Parents
by Hellenbackagain
Summary: Something I thought needed to happen. The time frame's are going to be screwy but I think this will make an awesome story. please, this is my first story so be kind and RR. *Draco isn't really Draco anymore* on hold.. need to edit
1. Chapter 1 Foundling

Parents

AN: Sorry for the delay here, just been so busy with home repair stuff. I also needed to edit the heck out of the story, so I've updated it as well as added to it.

Anyways, because I forgot when I first posted, I own none of the characters that I'm playing with, even if I've changed Draco's name, he is still not mine. These all belong to J.K. and Joss. If I add an OC of my own, their name will have a * next to it the first time it shows up. Thank you all who've added my story to your fav.'s and comments that have been left. They made me happy!

I am receptive for creative reviews, and if you've got a lightning bolt to the brain let me know (^_^)

On that note, enjoy!

_(^_^)_

Foundling

The wind swept through the night as two warriors walked through the wilds of Great Brittan. As man and wife, they trekked through the woods towards the sound of fighting quietly, yet as fast as their enhanced bodies could go. As they neared the edge of the wood, they saw what had brought them here in the first place be distroyed.

The huge wolf reared up to catch the woman in front of it, and tore her to shreds in an instant. Another body lay crumpled and forgotten on the ground before it. The creature didn't even hear the couple behind it until it was too late, a silver cross bow bolt piercing it's heart from behind. As it fell to the ground, it turned into a huge naked man with a scar-marked face and silvered matted hair, an ugly tattoo marring the skin of his left arm.

The woman walked over and kicked the body to the side after removing her arrow from it's back. She cleaned it while her husband checked the two who had been attacked. He slowly shook his head, sobbing a little at the loss of the last of his line lay before him. The woman walked to him and held him tight.

They were startled from their mourning by the faint cry that came from a bundle under a flipped over basket. They looked to each other and rushed over, picking up the basket slowly, to reveal a blond, one-year-old baby, crying loudly over being on the cold ground in the dark.

The couple stared in disbelief at the child and at each other for a split second, until the man reached down quickly and picked the poor little thing up. He held him close to his chest, a smile forming on his face as he realized that at least one of his own was still alive.

They had made their way back to the New Council building slowly but surely. Buffy had time to go over what exactly had brought her to this point in time. Everything that had happened two years ago when the First was destroyed, and how she'd knelt down on the edge, crying her eyes out for Spike. Then how he'd come back, a moment later, mostly human and grabbing her up in his arms. He had swung her around in joy, laughing and kissing her. A year after that they were married and living in England, at the New Council, training slayers to beat back the dark. It was bliss, until the news that they couldn't have children of their own came. Caused from all the abuse their body's had been through over the years.

That brought her mind back to the small form sleeping in Spike's arms. The little boy was related to him somehow, and they had barely reached him in time to save him. His parents weren't as lucky though. That had upset the two of them, they couldn't stand being too late. Spike had been trying to find any blood family left of his, and came up with two. A man named Lucy, or something like that, and a little boy named Draco, of all things. They had wanted to meet with the man and his wife about their family and how it had survived. To late, damn it all. If they hadn't run into that small nest before getting there, Draco's parents would still be alive.

They arrived home, depressed and yet excited at the same time. Buffy new that Spike would rather die again than let this little bit of his old family go. So they went and faced the head of their family, and boss as well.

When they entered his office, he smiled sadly at them, knowing that something had happened. After all this time, Rupert knew when his Slayer had failed, or at least thought she had failed. Then he took in the small bundle in Spikes arms and frowned slightly. He knew they wanted a child, but to steal it? No, the look on their faces weren't those of people who had succeeded in stealing. They looked like a couple that had fought a beast of some kind, and then took charge of the survivor, the child sleeping quietly in Spikes arms.

"So, I take it that the meeting tonight didn't go very well?" Rupert asked softly, leaning back in his chair, his arms loosely crossed across his chest.

"No, no it didn't." Spike said softly, sitting down slowly to not wake the child. "Werewolf got there first, killed the lil' bit's parents, for all that they fought back. So we killed him back, he had that Dark Mark on him after he transformed back after Buffy shot him."

Buffy placed a soft hand on Spikes shoulder, trying to understand what he was feeling. "Giles, is there any chance at all that we can adopt him? I mean, he is related to Spike, in a way." She sent a pleading look to her almost father.

Giles sighed, "Well, under the circumstances, and how hard you two have tried to have children of your own,"

He was interrupted as Willow and Dawn crashing through the door. They sprawled on the floor, blinking up at their friends sheepishly.

"So, are you going to adopt him?" Dawn asked first, scrambling up from the pile on the floor. She walked over to stand next to Spike, looking down at the sleeping child. "Aww, he's so cute!"

"Humph, as I was about to say that, yes Buffy, you and Spike should adopt him. We should probably have Willow make up the paper work, forged of course. Right now, since you're here Willow, would you be so kind as to do the magical binding so that he is their son in both legal and magical ways?" Giles took off his glasses, cleaning them.

"Um, sure, I can do that. I don't even need anything except for a drop of blood from each of you. If it's alright I mean." She had managed to stand and dust herself off. Walking over to them she grabbed a piece of paper off the table and took a small needle from a pocket in her skirt.

Spike looked at Buffy, surprised and amazed by her once again. "Are you sure love, I mean really sure? We would be bound together as a family this way. More so than our wedding vows even."

Buffy smiled down on him, her love for him showing brightly in her eyes. "Of course I'm sure darling. I want nothing in this world more than to have a family with you."

Giles smiled slightly at the two, remembering the wedding day as one of his more happy memories. Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, he looked at them all to make sure he had it. "Now, what name does the boy have now?"

"His name's Draco Malfoy, Rupert. I don't know his middle name, 'cause his da didn't tell me." Spike said softly, wonder growing in his eyes. "I'd like to rename him something else, though we should keep Draco as a middle name. I don't want him to lose that bit of himself. Though his last name will be Prince, so I think we'll go for the name Buffy picked out before all that mess with the doctors. So his name will be Jason Draconis Prince" He smiled up at Buffy, his little Mrs. Prince as he always teased her.

Willow wrote down the name Draco Malfoy and below it wrote out Jason Draconis Price. She then drew a box about each name, surrounded by a triangle. In between the two names she drew three connected circles, one for each drop of blood. She pricked Buffy and Spike quickly and let a drop of each of their blood in one of the outside circles. She then took a careful hold on the baby's foot, pricked his heel quickly and let the drop of blood land in the middle circle.

"Mother I call upon you to bless these two, man and wife, with this child. He is theirs and they are his, through blood and soul. Body and mind they are one and three. Hear me Mother and make it so!"

A soft and warm breeze blew through the room, smelling of wet earth and spring. When it was gone, the paper before them showed a perfect adoption paper, signed and notarized twice it seemed. Once with a plain and ordinary seal, and once again with a seal from some ministry of magic that shined softly.

In a castle not that far away in Scotland, an old man sat behind a desk, reading. His head came up as he heard a sound from the lists cabinet that held all the names of students who would be attending school in the next twenty years. He stood and walked over to see who had been born. His eyes widened as the name of Draco Malfoy transformed into one Jason Price. "Well well, this is an interesting turn of events. I wonder how it will all pan out."


	2. Chapter 2 The Babe With the Power

Parents

AN: Sorry for the delay once again. I have had major writers block for a while, then got a puppy, then went to Hawaii with my hubby and sister. Now, I think I know what I want to do with this story, hopefully. Please, please, please review it and let me know what you all think. I'm having my sister Beta it for me, but if you've got idea's let me know. Again, I own nothing, unless it's got an * next to it the first time it show's up. That's it. On with the show… I think. Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_(^_^)_

The Babe With the Power

Dumbledore sat back down at his desk, humming to himself in a distracted way. He was just about to pick up his tin of lemon drops when his office seemed to explode in a wave of black robes. His eyes widening at the panicked look on his spy's face.

"Headmaster! They're dead, Luc and Cicy are dead and I cannot find Draco! Greyback killed them, then, something or someone killed him it seems right after! What am I going to do, he's my godson! I need to find him and whoever took him!"

Dumbledore's mouth dropped open in surprise. He had never seen Severus like this, ranting about in fear. He didn't understand why Voldemort had killed the Malfoy's, but he must have found out they're spy status. Which meant that he had figured out that Severus was also a spy.

"My dear boy, whatever are you talking about? I just found out that Draco's name has been changed, as he seems to have been adopted. The last name is Price, a very old pureblood name that hasn't been heard of in quite a long time."

In the warm morning sun, Spike walked about the front courtyard of the NIWC London Division with a sleepy and cranky Jason in his arms. Jigging him about gently as he walked, talking softly to his son. He knew that the child was still a bit traumatized by the loss of his biological parents a month ago, but he was starting to settle in.

"You know little one, if your grandmothers were still alive, they would spoil you rotten. I know Joyce would've loved you instantly, and my mum as well. You know, she used to sing to me, even up into adulthood. It was always so calming, maybe it would work for you my lad."

Smiling softly, and sadly, Spike began to sing. "Early one morning, just as the sun was rising. I heard a young maid singing in the valley below. Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave me, how could you use a poor maiden so?"

As he sang, Jason yawned, his eyes starting to close. Spike watched him finally fall asleep. Hefting him up higher in his arms, against his chest, he hummed the rest of the song as he walked back into the building. He hadn't noticed his wife watching him from the practice grounds, smiling brightly with tears in her eyes.

No one took notice though of the large black tomcat watching everything from the top of the wall that encircled the compound like school. He lay there, watching and being glad that cat's couldn't cry, even if it was in relief with a bit of pain. It had taken him forever to find his godson, with no help from the Headmaster. He was trying to think of a way to infiltrate this place when he was taken by surprise by another cat walking calmly up to him.

"_Severus, did you find him?"_ A small tabby cat sat down next to him, her grey strips forming a spectacled look upon her face.

He flicked his ears at her slightly. _"Yes Minnie, I found him. Now I'm just trying to figure out how to get to him and get him away from here and back home without dieing."_ He growled a bit at her in the back of his throat, baring one fang in a smirk, his tail twitching.

_"Sev, I don't think that idea is a good one, though you could just stay in this form and be his pet. No, that idea isn't any good either. Perhaps you should just let them raise him, they seem to be a good family and love him dearly. Perhaps it's for the best."_

"This isn't what Luc wanted! He wanted Draco with me if anything happened to him!" He yowled lowly, hanging his head in a show of pain and upset.

_"I know Sev," she said calmly, snuggling up against him a little and licking one of his ears, "but you have been discovered as a spy. Think about it Sev, you are not in any position to raise a child. Let them be his parents, maybe even visit them in this form. In no time at all he will be going to Hogwarts, and then you'll be able to tell him who you are to him."_

Well… I know it's short, but this is as far as I've gotten. Please let me know what you all think. (^_^)


End file.
